Jugarretas del destino
by BrendaMassenCullen1145
Summary: Isabella Massen, hija adoptiva de Edward Massen una chica atractiva y especial que se vera envuelta en una serie de jugarretas del destino que la llevaran a un solo camino, un macabro juego de amor y deseo con su padre adoptivo, Lean un beso chicas, shada
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Primero: Jacob es un imbécil.

Uh…. El horrendo sonido del despertador hiso eco en la habitación, Otro día mas. Me llamo Isabella Massen, soy la hija adoptiva de Edward Massen, el me encontró cuando mataron a mis padres y me salvo y me adopto y me hiso formar parte de su familia, lo quiero demasiado, aunque el a veces sea celoso y posesivo sé que me quiere. Tengo quince años y él tiene 30 me quede con él desde los diez años, convivir con él se hiso incomodo los primeros días pero me acostumbre.

Su hermana Alice, tiene 16 es mi mejor amiga su hermano Emmett tiene 20 es como mi hermano mayor y Su primos Jasper de 20 y Rosalie de 19 son mis amigos también, sus padres Esme y Clarice son prácticamente mis padres/Abuelos.

Ahora llegamos a la parte que detesto del, es mujeriego nunca tiene una novia fija y de todas la única que ha sido buena con migo ha sido Jane, ahora esta con Tayna una ramera regalada como a él le gusta. Ayer pasaron la noche juntos aquí en la casa, fue muy perturbador.

Pero por lo demás es el hombre perfecto, amigo padre hermano confidente, él lo es todo.

Me pare pesadamente de la cama llevaba solo una camisa de tiras pegada al cuerpo y unos chores de Hello kitty.

Camine al baño cepille mis dientes y lave mi rostro mi cabello chocolate secretamente con mechas rubias hechas secretamente por Alice.

Tenía un pircing en el ombligo, me lo había hecho en secreto acompañada por Alice y su identidad falsa.

Salí del baño y baje las escaleras a la cocina ellos estaban despiertos, ella solo vestía lo que llaman Baby doll y el solo unos pantalones de pijama dejando su perfecto y musculoso abdomen al descubierto, sus brazos musculosos y fuertes la rodeaban a ella. Sere su "hija"… pero no estoy ciega.

Baje sin hacer ruido y dije suavemente.

_ Buenos días- casi susurrando, su mirada pasó de ella a mí en cuestión de segundos.

_ Buenos días cariño- dijo besando mi mejilla.

_Buenos días Tayna- dije cuando pase a su lado.

_Buenos días- se limitó a contestar.

Ellos solo estaban tomando lo que supuse que era café asique yo saque un tazón y lo llene de cereal y leche saque un vaso y lo llene de jugo de manzana.

Mi teléfono que estaba en la cocina sonó con la canción de "Camuflaje de Alexis y Fido" Tayna levanto una ceja y yo atendí, ese tono era de Alice.

_ ¿Qué pasa Enana?- pregunte sentándome en el mesón de azulejos.

_ Necesito que veas el Facebook de Jessica, ve su foto de Perfil y me llamas- dijo y colgó el celular, domingo el día de las llamadas telefónicas.

Me baje corriendo y encendí el Notebook, inicie sesión en el Facebook, y busque a Jessica.

Se tardó un poco pero abrió una Fotografía en que ella aparecía abrazada a Jacob, casi se besaban… Uh la mato y mato a Jacob después.

Que hacia ella con mi novio, abrazada ¡Uhhhh! Zorra del #$% Marque el teléfono Edward me miraba casi riendo por mi cara.

Jessica me las iba a pagar.

_ Bueno- dijo La voz nasal.

_ Mira Jessica, que sea la última vez que te veo en Fotos Con Jacob, ¿Entiendes? Eres una zorra. Y ten por seguro que Mike se va a enterar lo que Hiciste con Ben en la Fiesta de Ángela. ¡Esta me las pagas!- dije tranque el teléfono estaba en el balcón casi gritando.

Marque el número de Mike.

_ Oh, hola bella- dijo soñoliento.

_ Mike, perdón por esto pero Jessica te engaña con Erick y ellos lo hicieron en la Fiesta de Ángela si no me crees la contraseña del Facebook de Jessica es ROSADO entra y puedes revisar sus mensajes, te dejo el dato- dije casi gruñendo.

Marque el Número de Jacob.

_ Hola amor- dijo la voz dulzona de Jacob.

_ Mira Imbécil, yo no soy otra más, te vi con Jessica TERMINAMOS, eres un estúpido entiendes no me vuelvas a buscar más nunca solo eres como los otros animal, eso es lo que eres Bye- dije trancando el teléfono con brusquedad.

Marque el teléfono de Alice estaba enfadada y quería matar a alguien Uh, como los odio.

_ Bella sé que quieres matar a alguien, pero calma enseguida me llego para tu casa- dijo y tranco, Uf pensé tirándome en la silla y mirando el paisaje.

_ ¿Qué Pasa Cariño?- pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado.

_ No pasa nada, no dejes sola a Tayna no vaya a ser que se queme las pocas neuronas que le quedan con el microondas pensando que es una secadora lujosa- dije con un humor de perros.

_ Oh vamos, no seas tan dura- dijo riendo sentándome en sus piernas- a ver cabezona, ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso Jacob?- dijo sobándome el brazo.

_ Me monto los cuernos con Jessica- dije triste.

_ Oh, veo que él y yo tendremos una conversación más tarde- dijo riendo- No te preocupes mi cielo, el no será el primer estúpido que se le ocurra hacer eso, ahora es que te queda vida, simplemente él no era el indicado- dijo besando mi cabello.

_ Tienes razón- dije riendo.

_ Bueno, que te parece si hoy cuando se vaya Tayna tu y yo nos vamos solos a comer lo que te provoque- dijo y asentí sonriendo.

_ Eddy- escuche la voz estúpida de Tayna, el me miro con cara de disculpa y yo asentí beso mi frente y me dejo en la silla.

Camine a la cocina y termine de desayunar, subí a mi habitación y me puse una camisa de botones negra la manga me llegaba por los hombres y el corte era en "V" unos jeans holgado pero que se ajustaban desde la rodilla unos converse negros y ate mi cabello liso en una cola alta que dejaba ver mis mechas.

Metí en mi bolso algo de dinero, mi celular las llaves y mi monedero, le pase n mensaje de texto a Alice "Saldré con Jared, regreso tarde te cuento" y luego le mande un texto a Jared "Nos encontramos en la heladería del centro comercial CCT, ahí te explico"

Baje otra vez las escaleras y le dije a Edward.

_ Voy a Salir con Alice Edward, regreso al rato- dije y este saco cincuenta dólares y me los dio y le sonreí.

_ Gracias- le dije sonrojada.

_ Cuídate cariño- dijo cuándo cerré la puerta. Hoy quería olvidarme de todos, y que mejor manera que ligar con el hermano de Ang Jared, mi Amigo de consolación. Nuestra relación era convencional sin responsabilidades solo nos veíamos cuando era urgente.


	2. El consueloUna noche un beso, Un deseo

Capitulo Dos II, El consuelo…. Una noche, un beso, un deseo.

Llegue al centro comercial y Jared ya estaba esperándome en la heladería de siempre.

_ Oh cariño, me entere lo que paso- dijo abrazándome.

_ Uh, no me lo recuerdes- dije… el me miro y me estampo uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento.

Pasamos la tarde entre besos y risas pero nada podía sacarme la opresión en el pecho.

Regrese a casa eran las cinco de la tarde Edward me había dejado una nota, no volvería temprano hoy es viernes de tragos.

Tenía sueño y tenía como quince llamadas perdidas de Rosalie Alice y Ángela, no quería hablar con nadie… No ahora, no Hoy.

Me quite los zapatos y me tire en el mueble de la sala encendí la Tv, no había nada bueno… entonces mire el mini bar de Eddy ¿Un trago? ¿Quizás dos?

No fueron ni uno ni dos, perdí la cuenta desde los seis. Odiaba mi vida… Odiaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Edward… Pero el jamás se daría cuenta, odiaba los cuernos de Jacob Odiaba a Jared Odiaba todo… Me odiaba a mí.

¿Acaso no sere lo suficientemente bonita para ellos? Uhhhh. Oí como abrían la puerta, Edward con otra mujer, imagine.

_ ¿Bella?- dijo su voz masculina y gruesa.

_ No quiero hablar- dije llorando.

_ Oh cariño, has bebido- dijo suspirando.

_ No me regañes- solloce.

_ Shhh, vamos a dormir mañana hablaremos ¿Vale?- me dijo y negué. Mañana…

El me tomo en brazos. Esa típica corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo del inicio al fin.

_ Soy una inútil- exclame.

_ No eres una Inutil Isabella- dijo suspirando.

_ Ni siquiera puedo tener al hombre que amo, tampoco me satisface estar con Jared y mi novio me monta los cuernos ¿No te parece eso suficiente para clasificarme inútil?- dije aferrándome a su pecho.

_ No eres inútil- volvió a repetir cuando entramos a mi cuarto, me dejo sobre las sabanas.

El quito suavemente mi camisa y mis pantalones busco en mi closet, y regreso con una bata blanca.

_Edward- susurre… No aguantaba más.

_Dime- dijo mirándome a los ojos, si no es ahora… no será nunca.

_Bésame- dije el me miro detenidamente, su expresión paso de confusión a ternura, suavemente se acercó a mí, pegando su pecho al mío rozo levemente mis labios un suspiro salió de los míos, su aroma embriagante inundo mi cuerpo envolviéndome en una nube de amor.

Luego de ese simple rose sus labios se hundieron por completo en los míos, estaba pasando ME ESTABA BESANO. Le devolví el beso, de pronto el amor paso a necesidad y frenesí… nuestros labios se movían furiosos el uno con el otro dios mío.

Su beso bajo de mis labios a mi cuello y lo mordisqueo y jugo con él durante un rato.

_Esto está mal- dije recobrando un poco la conciencia.

_ Hoy deseo portarme mal- afirmo apoderándose de mis caderas. Este hombre me volvería loca.

Sus besos bajaron de mi cuello al inicio de mis pechos se encontró con mi brasier.

_ Dios- susurro.

_ Hazme tuya, solo una noche… regálame una noche en tus brazos- gemí.

_Una noche- susurro.

_Una sola- complete gimiendo por la fricción.

_ Sera nuestro secreto- completo buscando el broche de mi brasier.

Asentí y mi brasier desapareció de pronto y mis pechos saltaron al aire, se endurecieron por la fricción… el tomo uno en su boca, y un grito de sorpresa salió de mis labios, era demasiado placentero.

Jugueteo con mis pechos unos minutos más, estaba mojada excitada y húmeda.

Luego sus besos bajaron por mi vientre y jugueteo con mi pircing un rato.

_Mañana hablaremos de esto- dijo refiriéndose al pircing lamiéndolo y chupándolo.

Bajo más y se encontró con mis bragas… el las arranco y se encontró con mi intimidad, menos mal que hace días atrás Esme me había obligado a hacerme a mí y a Alice a hacernos unas de esas depilaciones brasileras.

El sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a jugar con mis pliegues y mi clítoris… dios mío, gritos y gemidos salían de mis labios.

Introdujo un dedo y un grito de sorpresa y una lágrima hicieron presencia, introdujo el otro y empezó a bombear y a lubricarme.

Cuando casi llegaba al orgasmo los saco y pude ver como el se quitaba la ropa tan rápido que era irreal… si su miembro desnudo, era enorme y grueso… ¿Eso cabria dentro de mí?

_ ¿Estás seguro que eso cabe?- dije nerviosa. Y el rio.

_Si cariño- dijo posicionándose entre mis piernas.

_ ¿Lista?- pregunto.

_Hazlo- susurre.

Sentí su miembro en mi entrada luego el empujo un poco, dolor y sorpresa indescriptible empujo más y se encontró con la barrera, dudo pero termino de empujar un grito de dolor salió de mis labios.

Mis ojos botaban lágrimas y mis uñas se clavaron a su espalda.

_ Shhh, el dolor pasara- susurro cuando me acostumbre a la nueva y rara sensación moví mis caderas y él sonrió.

Volvió a embestirme unas dos veces más y salían gritos y jadeos de mis labios cuatro embestidas más y me sentía en las nubes era un placer enorme e indescriptible.

_Más fuerte- pedir y el obedeció.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y demandantes era un vaniven delicioso unas cuatro embestidas más y llegamos al orgasmo con un fuerte grito de placer. _Te quiero pequeña- dijo a mi lado, me acurruque en su pecho. Quedándome profundamente dormida, este era nuestro pequeño secreto… Un beso, Una noche de Pasión.


End file.
